From Bully To Love
by Natsu D. Luffy
Summary: Warn :  Chap 1 dan 2 ancur.  Newbie. Gk pinter bikin summary.  Naruto x FemKyuubi.  CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!  I'm Here!  mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**FROM BULLY TO LOVE**

**By :** Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Pair : **NaruFemKyuubi

**Warning : **AU, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, etc.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Prolog

.

.

A/N : Oke, di chapter ini mungkin perkenalan tokoh-tokoh dan cerita pengantar untuk chapter depan. Sedikit curhat, minggu ini entah kenapa saya lagi terobsesi sama pairing selain NaruHina, tapi yang pasti straight pair ya. Saya masih newbie di FFI. Jadi, mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya ya senpai-senpai. Oke, entah ada yang suka pair ini atau tidak. Maka dari itu chapter ini untuk pertimbangan dulu. Kalau ada yang suka, akan saya usahakan untuk di lanjutin. Oke, langsung saja ke cerita.

.

.

Konoha Senior High School. Siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah itu? Sekolah yang terkenal karena murid-muridnya yang jenius, berbakat, dan berasal dari golongan ekonomi tingkat atas pastinya. Tapi itu bukanlah satu-satunya yang ada di KSHS. Konoha Senior High School memiliki sisi gelap tersendiri yang tak pernah diketahui oleh khalayak umum. Tapi, bagi para siswa di KSHS, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

Kini, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut di belah menjadi dua di tengah, memakai kacamata bulat yang cukup tebal untuk menyamarkan iris matanya yang berwarna biru safir, berkulit tan dengan tiga garis kembar di kedua pipinya, tengah berjalan di lorong KSHS dengan membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk buku di tangannya. Dan jika kita melihat tag namenya, akan tertulis disana Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto **: Seorang pemuda yang sebenarnya merupakan seorang model sekaligus atlit karate nasional, yang berasal dari keluarga Namikaze, salah satu keluarga yang memiliki perusahaan paling berkuasa di dunia bisnis global. Tapi, setelah pindah dari Oto ke Konoha, dia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya dari khalayak umum. Dia memilih hidup mandiri di Konoha tanpa bantuan kedua orang tuanya. Dia menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan cara mengganti marga menjadi Uzumaki -marga ibunya-. Ia juga merubah penampilannya menjadi anak yang terkesan cupu dan kuper. Dia tidak mau teman-temannya mengetahui identitas aslinya.

.

.

'VIP class'. Itulah yang tertera pada papan yang tergantung diatas pintu masuk sebuah ruangan kelas dimana di dalamnya ada pemuda yang kite ketahui bernama Naruto tengah memberikan buku-buku yang tadi ia bawa kepada seorang wanita berambut oranye kemerahan, dengan iris mata merah darah dan berkulit putih mulus.

"Apa kau berani menjamin kalau ini semua akan mendapat nilai sempurna,huh?" Tanya wanita itu pada Naruto dengan nada sinis. "A-aku.. tidak b-berani menjaminnya, senpai" jawab Naruto dengan nada takut-takut. "BODOH! Bahkan kau tidak bisa menjaminnya! Apa kau berusaha mengerjaiku dengan mengerjakan PRku dengan asal-asalan,hah?" bentak sang wanita kepada Naruto dengan menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya.

"T-Tapi, K-Kyuubi-senpai.. a-aku kan masih kelas sebelas, b-belum terlalu mengerti m-materi kelas 12.." ujar Naruto membela diri. "JANGAN CARI ALASAN! Kau! Istirahat nanti kutunggu kau di taman belakang. Awas kalau sampai kau tidak datang! Sekarang, PERGI!" bentak wanita yang kita ketahui bernama Kyuubi. Dengan cepat, Naruto segera berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

'Akh! Sial! Pasti akan di bully lagi. Hh.. kenapa Kyuubi-senpai selalu membully aku sih? Padahal aku kan tidak berbuat salah apa-apa kepadanya. Hh.. hatinya tidak secantik parasnya! Dasar wanita siluman!' rutuk Naruto dalam hati sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya. Setelah sampai di depan kelasnya, Narutopun segera masuk dan duduk di kursi pojok bagian paling belakang.

Naruto hanya duduk sambil memandang keluar jendela yang memang berada di sampingnya. Kelasnya berada di lantai dua, sehingga ia bisa melihat halaman sekolah elit ini secara keseluruhan. Dan saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pohon yang ada di sekitar halaman itu, ia menghela nafas pendek. 'Hh.. Kyuubi-senpai hanya bersikap lembut pada Itachi-senpai. Begitu pula Itachi-senpai, hanya lembut pada Kyuubi-senpai. Hh.. pasangan yang serasi.

.

.

**Kyuubi **: seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan tubuh yang proporsional. Seorang anak sekaligus pewaris utama dari Bijuu corp. sayangnya, dengan parasnya yang cantik, tidak ada lelaki yang mau mendekatinya. Tidak berani tepatnya. Hanya ada dua lelaki yang pernah berbicara dengannya, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, sebagai langganan aksi bullying nya, dan Uchiha Itachi, kekasihnya.

.

.

**Uchiha Itachi **: Seorang penerus perusahaan Uchiha corp. saingan utama perusahaan Namikaze corp. memiliki wajah yang bisa di bilang tampan, bahkan diatas rata-rata. Tapi sikapnya yang dingin dan terkesan tidak memiliki perasaan, membuatnya dijuluki 'Pangeran Tanpa Hati'. Ia juga kekasih dari Kyuubi. Satu yang tidak diketahui orang lain, ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Kyuubi. Ia hanya menginginkan Bijuu corp. jatuh ke tangannya agar perusahaan milik ayahnya dapat mengalahkan saingan utamanya, Namikaze corp.

.

.

Sekali lagi Naruto menghela nafas pendek saat melihat kedua orang –ItaKyuu- yang kelihatannya tengah bertengkar di bawah pohon dekat halaman utama itu. 'Semoga saja mood Kyuubi-senpai tidak bertambah buruk saat nanti di taman belakang sekolah.' Batin Naruto, agak khawatir kalau-kalau dirinya akan di jadikan sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal dari kakak kelasnya itu saat nanti mereka bertemu di taman belakang.

'Teng Teng Teng' bel tanda pelajaran akan segera di mulaipun berbunyi. Seorang guru dengan gaya rambut melawan arah grafitasi berwarna putih dengan masker masuk ke kelas Naruto dan segera memulai pelajarannya.

.

SKIP TIME

.

Bel Istirahatpun berbunyi. Naruto segera bergegas keluar dari kelas dan akan menuju ke taman belakang. "Yo,Naruto! Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" sapa Kiba, teman sekelas Naruto. Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang, menemukan bahwa orang yang menyapanya tadi adalah teman baiknya, Inuzuka Kiba. "ah, Kiba. Seperti biasa, ada janji dengan Kyuubi-senpai" jawab Naruto ta lupa dengan cengirannya. Kiba hanya menghela nafas pelan mendengar kemana sahabat baiknya itu akan pergi.

Tanpa basa-basi, Narutopun segera keluar dari kelas dengan langkah terburu-buru. 'Kasihan Naruto, selalu di bully Kyuubi-senpai sejak masuk sekolah ini. Saying sekali aku tidak bisa membantunya.' Batin kiba sambil menatap pintu dimana Naruto baru saja pergi.

.

Taman Belakang Konoha Senior High School

.

Sekarang Naruto telah sampai di taman belakang sekolahnya. Tapi ada hal yang membuatnya sedikit bingung. Orang yang membuat janji atau lebih tepatnya memerintahnya untuk datang kesini, tidak ada di taman belakang ini. Dalam hati, Naruto bersyukur dan segera berbalik, akan pergi dari taman belakang itu.'Hh.. sepertinya Kyuubi-senpai lupa.' Batin Naruto lega.

Tapi tepat di saat Naruto akan melangkah pergi dari sana, Naruto mendengar sesuatu. Suara isak tangis memilukan yang sunggu sangat menyayat hati. "Siapa yang menangis ya?" gumam Naruto penasaran. Dan karena rasa penasarannya, Narutopun melangkah menelusuri taman belakang KSHS yang sangat luas itu.

Langkahnya terhenti di salah satu pohon yang berada di taman itu. Di bawah pohon itu, tepat di hadapannya, ia melihat seorang wanita yang ia duga sebagai Kyuubi, senpainya, sedang menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Melihatnya, entah kenapa Naruto tergerak perasaannya untuk menolong atau setidaknya menghibur senpainya itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Naruto mulai membuka suara, "Er… Kyuubi-senpai.." sapa Naruto dengan nada lirih. Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Kyuubi segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya di saat seperti ini. Ia agak terbelalak ketika menyadari bahwa yang menyapanya tadi adalah Naruto. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya. Ia pun bangkit dan langsung mendorong Naruto sampai duduk terjatuh.

Karena dorongan Kyuubi tadi, tanpa Naruto sadari, kacamatanya terlepas dan terlempar entah kemana. Naruto pun bangkit dan karena merasa sedikit pusing, Naruto memijit-mijit kepalanya, kemudia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa pusingnya. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, itu membuat rambut Naruto kembali ke aslinya a.k.a jabrik dan berantakan. Sekarang, hancur sudah penyamaran Naruto. Tapi untungnya, Kyuubi bukanlah orang yang peduli tentang berita sehingga ia tidak mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya ada di depannya ini.

Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto dalam keadaan sekarang hanya cengo, mukanya sedikit memerah setelah melihat betapa menawannya lelaki yang selama ini ia bully. Tapi kemudian terbesit ide di benak Kyuubi. Ide yang menurutnya cemerlang. Ia pun segera menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat masih agak pusing.

"Hei Bodoh! Jangan hanya berdiri disana dan memegangi kepalamu! Cepat kemari!" seru Kyuubi kepada Naruto. Narutopun dengan segera menghampiri Kyuubi yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. "G-gomen Kyuubi-senpai. A-aku ti-tidak bermaksud mengganggumu." Ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan. 'Tunggu dulu, dia.. matanya tidak min?, batin Kyuubi agak kaget. "Hei Bodoh! Apa kau bisa melihatku dengan jelas?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Tentu saja, a-aku kan su-sudah memakai kaca-eh?" Naruto sekarang baru sadar bahwa kacamatanya sudah tidak berada pada tempatnya seharusnya berada. Naruto pun segera sadar bahwa rambutnya juga telah kembali ke bentuk sebelum penyamarannya a.k.a jabrik. Dengan cepat Naruto membalikkan badan dan menutupi mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berharap Kyuubi tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya. 'Sial! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Kyuubi-senpai tahu bahwa aku ini Naruto Namikaze! Kalau dia memberitahukan ini pada Itachi, bisa-bisa aku kembali diburu oleh para preman sewaan Uchiha corp. itu.' Batin Naruto khawatir.

"Hei Bodoh, kenapa kau menutupi mukamu itu?" Tanya Kyuubi sedikit bingung. Naruto hanya diam, tak berbuat apa-apa. "Jawab aku Bodoh! Atau kau ingin mati disini,hah?" ancam Kyuubi. Tapi Naruto malah bersiap aka melarikan diri. Dan sebelum itu terjadi, tangan Kyuubi sudah terlebih dahulu mencengkram tangan Naruto dan memelintirnya kebelakang.

"Diam atau kupatahkan tanganmu!" ancam Kyuubi. Naruto mau tidak mau akhirnya diam di tempat. "T-tolong j-jangan beritahukan identitasku ini pada siapapun ya Kyuubi-senpai.." mohon Naruto dengan nada seperti ingin menangis. "Hah? Identitasmu? Maksudmu apa?" Kyuubi bingung, dia tidak menyadari bahwa sosok di depannya adalah Naruto dari keluarga Namikaze.

'Hah? Dia tidak tahu tentang aku bahkan setelah melihat wajahku? Hh.. syukurlah. Dasar senpai ketinggalan informasi.' Batin naruto lega. "ah, t-tidak-tidak.. bukan apa-apa,senpai." Jawab Naruto kikuk. "Oh, baiklah. Kau tahu apa tujuanku memanggilmu kesini?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada mengintrogasi. "T-tidak senpai. Memangnya a-ada apa?" Tanya Naruto gugup. Jujur, inilah saat-saat yang tidak pernahia harapkan untuk datang. 'gawat! Pembully-an akan segera dimulai!' batin Naruto was-was.

"Sebenarnya, awalnya aku memanggilmu kesini untuk aku pukuli sepuas hati." Jawab Kyuubi sambil memamerkan cengiran iblisnya, membuat Naruto harus menelan ludah ngeri. "Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, dan setelah melihat penampilanmu yang yah.. tidak buruk, aku akan berbaik hati sedikit. Sekarang.. kau harus…" Kyuubi menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat keringat dingin Naruto mengucur semakin deras.

"Menjadi pacarku." Lanjut Kyuubi. Mata Naruto langsung terbelalak mendengarnya, "T-tapi K-Kyuubi-senpai.." Naruto ingin protes, tapi sudah di potong oleh Kyuubi. "Jangan membantah atau kau akan kubunuh sekarang juga. Oh ya.. dan juga, mulai sekarang, di hadapan teman-temanku, panggil aku Kyuubi-chan. Oke, Na-ru-to-kun..?" Ancam Kyuubi dengan menekankan kata diakhir kalimatnya. Naruto yang sudah terpojokpun tidak bisa menolak, karena taruhannya nyawa. Ia tahu, senpainya yang satu ini tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya.

"B-baik.. K-Kyuubi-sen.. maksudku, Kyuubi-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan nada takut. Mendengar itu, Kyuubi menyeringai dalam hati. 'Lihatlah Itachi, bukan hanya kau yang bisa berselingkuh.' Ujar Kyuubi dalam hati.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

A/N : Gimana? Ini gugup banget saya nulisnya. Jadi, tolong maklumin jika gaje banget nih cerita. Terus, setelah membaca fict ini, apa menurut para readers fict ini pantas untuk di lanjutkan? Give me review for the answer. Nah.. sekian, terimakasih yang sudah sudi baca fict pelampiasan ini. OK, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**FROM BULLY TO LOVE**

**By :** Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Pair : **NaruFemKyuubi

**Warning : **AU, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, etc.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Feels

A/N : Hh.. capeknya.. gomen gak bisa update kilat. Soalnya ada beberapa alas an tertentu yang hanya akan buang-buang waktu jika di jelaskan. Oh iya, 2 minggu kedepan mungkin saya gak bakal update fict ini. Kenapa? Karena saya mau UAS = 11 hari (16 mapel) dan Ujian RSBI – SBI = 3 Hari (5 mapel). Dan.. terimakasih banyak untuk para reviewers tercinta. Ini dia balasan untuk para reviewers tercinta :

**Nefetaria vivia **: Shishishi.. Kyuubi emang sifatnya gitu kan.. kalo Kyuubi sifatnya lembut, rasanya gimanaaaa gitu. Tapi saya gk tega kalau Kyuubi terlalu sadis, Shishishi. Umm… adegan Romance ya? Kapan ya? Kapan hayoo? *PLAK* Shishishi.. Just kidding. Saya juga gk tahu, ikutin aja ceritanya, ntar juga tahu sendiri. Gomen ya..

**Katskrom **: Terimakasih pujiannya. Padahal saya kira ini cerita abal-abal.. shishishi. Gomen gk bisa update asap-?-

**Namikazewa **: YUP! Saya setuju! Saya juga lebih suka pair ini daripada pair *Teeeetttt*. MinaKushi versi 2 ya? Shishishi. Saya masih newbie masa di panggil kak? Jadi gk enak sama yang senior.. gomen baru update sekarang.

**Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09 **: Arigatou atas sarannya. Ya, akan saya usahakan untuk belajar pemilihan diksi. Mohon bantuannya senpai..^^

**ako **: ini sudah dilanjut^^

OK, now, let's back to the story. Happy Reading,Minna~!

.

.

Kini di koridor KSHS ,terlihat seorang wanita berambut oranye kemerahan tengah memegang tangan atau tepatnya menyeret sorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan yang terlihat pasrah diseret-seret oleh sang wanita. Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa kedua orang ini kan? Ya, tepat sekali. Mereka adalah pasangan baru kita, NaruKyuubi.

"Nah, sudah sampai." Ujar Kyuubi saat ia-dan Naruto- telah sampai di kelas Kyuubi. "Kyuubi-sen, eh, maksudku Kyuubi-c-chan.. kenapa kita ke kelasmu?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu, takut kalau-kalau pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan terakhir yang dapat ia keluarkan di dunia ini. Kyuubi yang mendengar pertanyaan Narutopun langsung berbalik menghadap Naruto dan memamerkan evil smirknya, membuat Naruto harus menelan ludahnya berkali-kali.

"Kau, masuklah kedalam kelasku. Gandeng tanganku layaknya seorang kekasih dan umumkan di depan kelas bahwa sekarang kau adalah kekasihku." Jawab Kyuubi dengan nada santai, tapi tetap tidak menghilangkan senyum iblis dari wajah cantiknya. "Atau kepalamu akan kujadikan soufenir untuk gantungan dinding di rumahku." Lanjut Kyuubi dengan nada mengancam setelah melihat Naruto akan memprotes perintahnya tersebut. Setelah mendapat ancaman dari Kyuubi, Narutopun hanya bisa memasang wajah 'aku-tidak-ingin-mati-muda'.

"Bagus, sekarang, cepat masuk ke kelas dan gandeng tanganku!" titah Kyuubi dengan nada yang tidak bisa lagi ditolak oleh Naruto. Setelah menelan ludah gugup dan menghela nafas pendek, Naruto akhirnya menggandeng tangan Kyuubi dan berjalan masuk kedalam kelas Kyuubi dengan jalan seperti robot, alias kaku setengah mati. Dan saat sampai di dalam kelas dan berdiri di depan papan tulis, dengan masih menggandeng tangan Kyuubi, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Melihat ekspresi mereka datar-datar saja, Narutopun menghela nafas lega. 'ternyata memang aku tidak perlu menyamar. Anak-anak disini ketinggalan informasi semua! Ngakunya sih pinter, masa' nggak kenal sama seorang Naruto Namikaze' batin Naruto sedikit narsis.

"Ehm,ehm.." Narutopun berdehem untuk sedikit menarik perhatian para kakak kelasnya itu. Dan.. itu berhasil dengan sukses. Kini semua penghuni kelas tersebut memperhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan seakan mengatakan –katakan-atau-mati-. Dan kini Naruto menyesali perbuatannya barusan. "Cepat katakana,bodoh.." desis Kyuubi tepat di telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit merinding.

"Se-selamat s-siang s-senpai-senpai..!" Seru Naruto meniru gaya Hinata diiringi cengiran canggungnya. Dan.. kelas itu tidak tetap sunyi seperti sebelumnya. Mereka tidak ada satupun yang menjawab. 'Hh.. baiklah Naruto! Katakan saja 'aku pacar Kyuubi-chan' dan selesai! Segera keluar dari kelas kuburan ini' batin Naruto menyemangati. Narutopun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap berteriak sekencang mungkin bahwa ia adalah pacar dari Kyuubi, sebelum seseorang datang dan menggagalkan niatnya.

Dan.. orang yang baru saja datang ternyata… 'I-Itachi Uchiha!' batin Naruto shock. Saking shock-nya, Naruto hanya bisa mematung saat Kyuubi yang sedari tadi memegang lengannya kini sudah diseret-seret oleh Itachi. "Lepaskan aku brengsek!" teriak Kyuubi jengkel. Namun bukannya melepaskan, Itachi malah menguatkan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Kyuubi yang saat ini sedang ia tarik keluar dari kelas. "Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku." Ucap Itachi dengan nada dingin.

"Enak saja kau meminta maaf! Kau kira bagaimana perasaanku saat mengetahui bahwa kau ternyata… hiks.." dan pemandangan yang sungguh langka pun terjadi. Kyuubi yang sedari tadi berusaha melawan kini hanya menangis sesenggukan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mendengar suara tangis yang sungguh menyayat hati, Narutopun sadar dari shock-nya. 'Hah? Apa? Apa?' batin Naruto sambil , tengak-tengok seperti orang hilang. Dan saat matanya melihat kearah pintu, tatapannya pun berhenti di kedua sosok yang dikenalnya. Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Lepaskan aku Itachi! Hiks.." seru Kyuubi, namun lebih terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan. "Tidak" jawab Itachi dingin sambil tetap berusaha menarik Kyuubi keluar dari kelas itu. Karena perbedaan fisik yang terlalu mendasar, Kyuubi-pun hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh Itachi sambil tetap menangis sesenggukan dan sesekali berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Itachi, meski ia tahu itu sia-sia.

Melihat itu, entah kenapa Naruto menjadi geram sendiri. Ini bukanlah perasaan dendam dari seorang Namikaze pada Uchiha, namun ini adalah perasaan marah yang disebabkan oleh.. entahlah. Perlahan., Naruto mendekat kearah pintu tersebut. Dan saat dirasa jaraknya sudah cukup dekat dengan pintu, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Hentikan!" seru Naruto pada Itachi dengan nada menantang, entah ia mendapat keberanian darimana.

Merasa ada seseorang yang berseru kepadanya, Itachi-pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang diikuti dengan Kyuubi yang juga ikut menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Kyuubi cukup terkejut dengan sosok yang telah berani berteriak kepada sang Uchiha tersebut. *DUAK* Tanpa diduga-duga, dengan sekejap mata, Naruto memukul wajah dingin sang Uchiha, menyebabkan Itachi melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Kyuubi dan jatuh terpelanting ke belakang.

"Kyaaaa…!" seketika itu juga terdengar teriakan kaget dari siswi-siswi kelas tersebut. Itachi yang telah terjatuh, bangkit kembali sambil mengusap darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia tak menyangka ada orang yang bisa melukai seorang juara karate tingkat Nasional beberapa tahun yang lalu. Setelah ia bangkit dan melihat siapa yang telah menyebabkannya terluka, ia sedikit kaget karena yang telah melakukannya ternyata adalah seorang pemuda yang sepertinya ia kenal, tapi ia lupa. Jika dilihat dari seragamnya, bisa dipastikan ia masih kelas sebelas.

"Ck, cari mati kau rupanya." Desis Itachi geram. Baru saja ia akan melayangkan pukulannya, tindakannya langsung terhenti saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kyuubi berteriak. "Hentikan!" teriak Kyuubi sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kedua pemuda itupun –NarutoItachi- langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Kyuubi.

"Ck, dasar anak idiot. Sembarangan saja memukul wajah orang. Akan aku ampuni kau kali ini. Sekarang ayo kita pergi Kyuubi." Ucap Itachi sambil kembali mencengkram tangan Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang sedah terdesakpun hanya pasrah, tidak mau melawan lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja langkah Kyuubi terhenti saat dirasakannya ada tangan lain yang memegang tangan satunya lagi. Tangan ini… tidak ada kekasaran sama sekali saat menggenggam tangan Kyuubi. Yang ada hanya kelembutan dan ketegasan.

"Hentikan." Ucap Naruto dingin. Itachi yang sudah terlanjur geram akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk bertatap muka dengan pemuda asing ini. "Kau yang lepaskan bodoh! Kau kira kau siapa,huh?" ucap Itachi dengan nada mengancam. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat pemuda Namikaze ini takut sedikitpun. "Aku PACAR Kyuubi!" seru Naruto lantang, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam setiap katanya.

Ucapan dari Narutopun berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada di situ membelalakkan matanya, tak terkeculi Itachi dan Kyuubi. Saking kagetnya, Itachipun melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya pada Kyuubi. Dan kesempatan itupun dimanfaatkan naruto untuk menarik Kyuubi dan tanpa sadar mendekapnya. Kyuubi yang sadar dengan tindakan Naruto, entah kenapa tidak bisa atau tepatnya tidak ingin melawan tindakan Naruto. Entah kenapa ia merasa ia akan aman jika bersama Naruto.

Dan saat dalam pelukan Naruto, Kyuubi merasakan kehangatan. Kehangatan yang berbeda dengan yang selama ini ia dapat dari Itachi. Sulit untuk diakui, tapi Kyuubi harus mengakui, ia tidak ingin pelukan Naruto berakhir, dan tanpa sadar Kyuubipun membalas pelukan Naruto. Kini giliran Naruto yang terkejut dengan reaksi Kyuubi yang balas memeluknya. Sulit mengakuinya, tapi harus diakui juga bahwa Naruto menikmati ini.

Itachi yang melihat adegan memuakkan-menurutnya- itupun langsung pergi dengan wajah muram. 'sialan! Jika begini aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Bijuu corp.! awas kau bocah pirang!' batin Itachi geram sambil tetap terus melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor.

Setelah merasakan banyak pasang mata yang terarah kepada mereka, Naruto dan Kyuubi-pun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kini wajah mereka sama-sama semerah buah kesukaan adik Itachi. Untuk menghindari tatapan dari teman-teman sekelasnya, Kyuubipun langsung menarik Naruto ke taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

"Kau tahu.. tadi kau tidak perlu melakukan itu bodoh.." ucap Kyuubi dengan nada lirih pada Naruto sesampainya mereka di taman belakang KSHS. "G-gomen Kyuubi-senpai.. Aku tidak menyadari perbuatanku sendiri.." ucap Naruto dengan nada menyesal. "Hh.. tapi terimakasih. Setidaknya kau telah menyelamatkanku dari Itachi brengsek itu." Ucap Kyuubi datar. Naruto yang mendengarnya akhirnya menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi…" lanjut Kyuubi menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat Naruto menahan nafas was-was. "kau tetap akan mendapat hukuman atas tindakanmu yang telah mempermalukan aku di depan teman-temanku." Ucap Kyuubi, membuat naruto harus menelan ludah ngeri. "kau tinggal sendirian di apartemen,bukan?" Tanya Kyuubi terlebih dahulu. "i-iya.." jawab Naruto gugup.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Kyuubipun langsung memperlihatkan cengiran iblisnya. "Baiklah, sudah kutetapkan hukuman untukmu." Ucam Kyuubi dengan diiringi senyum iblisnya, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri seketika. "Kau harus melayaniku 24 jam selama 1 bulan penuh." Ucap Kyuubi membuat Naruto harus membelalakkan matanya.

"T-tapi K-Kyuubi-senpai.. rumah k-kita kan cukup jauh j-jaraknya.." ucap Naruto mencari alasan. "itu tidak masalah." Potong Kyuubi cepat. "Karena mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal di apartemenmu!" seru Kyuubi dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

'tinggal bersama wanita siluman..'

'tinggal bersama wanita siluman..'

'tinggal bersama wanita siluman..'

'tinggal bersama wanita siluman..'

'tinggal bersama wanita siluman..'

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinga Naruto. Sampai akhirnya, tiba-tiba penglihatannya meremang, dan akhirnya gelap total. Dan.. *BRUK*. "Naruto!" seru Kyuubi kaget.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

A/N : Hh.. sungguh chapter yang mengecewakan. Iya,kan? Sama seperti One piece chapter 646, mengecewakan.. *DUAK*

Yah, saya mulai berfikir untuk memasukkan beberapa tokoh wanita antagonis untuk mewarnai kisah NaruFemKyuubi ini. Tapi yang pasti jangan Hinata-Hime ya…. Uh… Hinata-chan…. Mwwuahh.. *PLAK*

Yah, tunggu aja chapter GaJe selanjutnya. Yaelah, apa masih ada yang mau nunggu?

Ok,sekian, See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**FROM BULLY TO LOVE**

**By :** Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Pair : **NaruFemKyuubi

**Warning : **AU, OOC, AU, GaJe, Abal-abal, (miss) Typo(s), etc.

.

.

.

A/N : Gomen Updatenya LUUAAAMMMAAAA bgt… !  
>Soalnya tiba-tiba aja idenya macet, terus sibuk sama fict sebelah deh *nunjuk-nunjuk Where Is it sama God and Devil*<br>Tapi tenang, saya bukan tipe orang yg suka menelantarkan fict kok^^  
>OK, saya juga sudah belajar cara penulisan yang 'lebib baik' daripada chapter-chapter GaJe kemarin.<br>Happy reading, minna^^

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : I'm Here

.

.

.

Waktu pulang di Konoha Senior High School telah lewat sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Sekolah mulai sepi, hanya menyisakan para murid yang akan mengikuti ekskul atau hanya malas pulang ke rumah. Di koridor sekolah, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut orange kemerahan panjang dan beriris mata merah darah tengah berjalan santai dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan beriris mata biru safir di belakangnya.

"Um… K-Kyuubi-sen- eh! K-Kyuubi-chan…" ujar pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu dengan nada gugup, berharap menarik perhatian gadis yang saat ini tengah berjalan di depannya.

"Apa?" sahut gadis yang ternyata adalah Kyuubi itu dengan nada garang, membuat Naruto harus menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"A-Apa benar K-Kyuubi-chan akan m-menginap di apartementku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada berhati-hati, takut kalau-kalau pertanyaannya akan memancing emosi gadis manis di depannya ini.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Kyuubi langsung menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Naruto yang juga turut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sejenak kemudian, Kyuubi berbalik badan menghadap Naruto dengan gerakan yang dibuat patah-patah, membuat keringat dingin senantiasa langsung membanjiri tubuh Naruto. "Na-ru-to-kun..." ucap Kyuubi dengan menekankan setiap suku kata sembari menyeringai kejam.

*Glek* dengan susah payah, Naruto kembali menelan ludahnya. 'Aku mungkin harus mulai belajar membuat surat wasiat mulai sekarang.' Batin Naruto sambil menatap Kyuubi dengan penuh rasa takut.

"Apa kau kurang jelas dengan kata-kataku tadi siang?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada mendesis, membuat Naruto semakin yakin untuk segera belajar membuat wasiat nanti. "Apa kau mau hukumanmu aku ganti?" lanjut Kyuubi sambil mendekat kea rah Naruto, membuat Naruto harus munduur beberapa langkah karenanya. "Jika kau tidak mau aku menginap di apartementmu, Mungkin akan kuganti hukumanmu menjadi… 'sasaran latihan taekwondo milikku selama 1 bulan penuh.' Bagaimana?" lanjut Kyuubi yang langsung mendapat respon berupa gelengan dari Naruto.

Melihat respon dari 'kekasih' barunya itu, Kyuubi kembali menyeringai puas. "Bagus! Kalau begitu, cepat jalan di depan dan tunjukkan apartementmu, bodoh!" seru Kyuubi pada Naruto yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukkan cepat oleh Naruto.

Setelah itu, 'sepasang kekasih' itupun berjalan bersama menuju apartement Naruto

'Aku harap aku masih bisa menghirup udara pagi esok hari, Kami-sama…' batin Naruto sambil terus berjalan dengan cepat di depan, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang dengan susah payah mengikutinya di belakang.

"Jangan terlalu cepat, bodoh!"

"I-Iya!"

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

"Hahahahahaha… !" terdengar suara gelak tawa yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal seorang gadis cantik yang saat ini tengah menonton televisi sambil duduk bersandar santai di sofa yang empuk. Suara tawanya sangatlah tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang gadis yang seharusnya. Tawanya terdengar lebih seperti tawa seorang preman daripada tawa seorang gadis. Ya, ia adalah Kyuubi yang saat ini tengah menonton televise di apartement Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang membuat ramen instant di dapur, hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar tawa dari 'kekasih'nya itu. 'Dasar wanita siluman!' umpat Naruto dalam hati sambil mengaduk-aduk ramen instant miliknya dan Kyuubi.

Tak lama kemudian, dari arah dapur, Naruto muncul dengan dua mangkuk berisi ramen menuju Kyuubi yang tengah duduk santai di sofa miliknya. "K-Kyuubi-chan… r-ramennya sudah j-jadi." Ucap Naruto gugup plus ragu, takut kalau-kalau dirinya disangka mengganggu Kyuubi yang tengah bersantai.

Melihat Naruto datang dengan membawa dua mangkuk penuh berisi ramen, Kyuubi pun menyuruh Naruto duduk di sampingnya. "Duduk." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menepuk sofa bagian sampingnya.

"Eh?" Mendengar perintah Kyuubi, Naruto pun langsung kaget plus gugup. Ada dua alasan bagi Naruto untuk gugup. Pertama, ia takut kalau ia duduk di samping Kyuubi, Kyuubi akan mengerjainya. Dan yang kedua, bagaimanapun ia laki-laki normal, dan ia cukup normal untuk menyadari betapa cantiknya Kyuubi. Lelaki mana yang tidak gugup jika disuruh duduk bersama dengan gadis secantik Kyuubi? Ya, walaupun pasti banyak yang tidak mau, mengingat sifat Kyuubi yang galak.

"Cepat duduk, bodoh!" seru Kyuubi tak sabar saat melihat Naruto yang hanya mematung sambil melihat wajahnya. Menyadari sedari tadi Naruto terus melihat wajahnya, wajah Kyuubi pun tanpa sadar telah dihiasi rona merah di sekitar pipinya. "Duduk dan jangan terus melihatku!" lanjut Kyuubi sembari melempar deathglare ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang baru sadar dari lamunannya, dengan sigap langsung duduk di samping Kyuubi sembari menyodorkan semangkuk ramen kepadanya. Takut kalau ia bertindak lebih lama lagi, ia akan dijadikan korban pembantaian di apartementnya sendiri.

Dengan cepat, Kyuubi langsung menyambar semangkuk ramen dari tangan Naruto. Dalam diam, mereka –NarutoKyuubi- menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Setelah selesai, mereka tak langsung menaruh mangkuk mereka di dapur. Mereka hanya meletakkan mangkuk bekas makan mereka di meja yang ada di depan mereka.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Panggil Kyuubi dengan nada lirih, membuat Naruto sedikit kaget dengan perubahan nada yang di gunakannya.

"I-Iya, K-Kyuubi-chan?" sahut Naruto masih dengan nada gugup dan takutnya.

Mendengar sahutan dari Naruto, Kyuubi tertawa kecil sejenak sembari mematikan televise yang sedari tadi telah di acuhkannya. "Apa aku begitu menakutkan sampai-sampai nada bicaramu jadi seperti orang gagap begitu?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada yang… entahlah, seperti terpancar kesedihan di dalamnya, mungkin.

Melihat itu, Naruto tak merespon. Ia tahu ini bukan saatnya ia bicara.

"Sejak kecil semua orang memang takut denganku. Ada yang takut karena nama besar perusahaan keluargaku, ada juga yang takut karena mereka bilang aku terlalu sadis." Lanjut Kyuubi sambil tersenyum kecut. "Sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah mempunyai orang yang benar-benar peduli padaku, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu Itachi." Mendengar itu, entah kenapa dada Naruto menjadi sesak.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Itachi mulai jarang menemuiku. Sepertinya ia lebih sering bersama dengan teman wanitanya yang bernama siapa itu… Konan atau siapa. Akh aku tidak peduli!" ucap Kyuubi sembari menghela nafas pelan.

'Aku tidak menyangka Kyuubi-senpai punya beban psikis seperti itu.' Batin Naruto sambil terus menatap Kyuubi yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar menginginkan aku di dunia ini. Mungkin jika aku bukan anak seorang pengusaha sukses, tidak akan ada orang yang peduli padaku." Lanjut Kyuubi dengan nada sedih, membuat hati Naruto luluh karenanya.

"Aku tidak memang tidak berguna. Aku hanya bisa marah-marah pada orang yang tidak bersalah. Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat melakukan itu. Aku hanya…" Kyuubi tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia lebih memilih diam sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara isak tangis kecil dari Kyuubi.

Naruto yang mendengar suara isak tangis Kyuubi, menjadi gelagapan sendiri. Ia tidak pernah terjebal dalam situasi ini sebelumnya –berada di samping gadis yang tengah menangis-.

"Aku… hiks, aku hanya ingin diperhatikan, hiks, dan mempunyai teman…" gumam Kyuubi di sela isak tangisnya. Bulir air mata mulai keluar dari sela-sela jemari lentiknya yang menutupi wajahnya.

Mendengar gumaman dari Kyuubi, Naruto sedikit meringis. Ah ya, ia pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidak punya teman, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Dan sekarang, Naruto baru sadar bahwa gadis yang selama ini selalu menyiksanya, ternyata begitu… 'rapuh'.

Greb.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menarik Kyuubi ke dalam pelukannya. Ia –Naruto- tahu, mungkin saja Kyuubi akan membunuhnya karena ia memeluknya. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Naruto yakin, ini semua sudah benar.

Merasakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, Kyuubi membulatkan matanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan Naruto dan menangis di dada bidangnya. Ia –Kyuubi- tidak tahu kenapa, ia tahu ini memalukan. Tapi, jauh di dalam hatinya, Kyuubi yakin bahwa ini semua memang benar. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya, dan Naruto ada di sisinya.

"Cup cup cup… sudahlah, Kyuubi-chan. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku ada disini, bersamamu. Dan aku temanmu." Ucap Naruto sembari membelai rambut orange kemerahan milik Kyuubi.

"N-Naruto… hiks, aku minta maaf… hiks," gumam Kyuubi dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Hahaha… tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kyuubi-chan. Kau tidak salah apa-apa kok. Lagipula, kalaupun kau berbuat kesalahan kepadaku, aku sudah memaafkannya jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf. Karena kita teman." Balas Naruto sambil terus membelai mahkota milik Kyuubi.

Pelukan itu terus berlangsung cukup lama hingga akhirnya isakan Kyuubi pun berhenti. Setelah pikirannya benar-benar kembali jernih, egonya langsung memerintahkannya untuk melepaskan pelukan ini. Ini memalukan! Tapi jauh di dasar hatinya, entah kenapa ia merasa hangat, dan ingin kehangatan ini tetap berlangsung. Tanpa sadar, Kyuubi pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang sadar akan Kyuubi yang memeluknya semakin erat hanya tersenyum lembut. Ini salah, ia tahu itu. Namun sekarang, ia tidak lagi peduli dengan semua itu. Yang penting baginya saat ini adalah, memberikan apa saja yang diperlukan oleh gadis dalam pelukannya saat ini. Dan untuk saat ini, ia tahu, gadis itu membutuhkannya.

"Naruto?" gumam Kyuubi sembari melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil refleks menoleh ke arah Kyuubi. Dan yang ia lihat saat ini, sungguh membuat jantungnya hampir copot dari tempatnya semula. Di depan Naruto saat ini, terlihat wajah Kyuubi yang tengah menatapnya lembut dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya, semakin menambah kesan imutnya. 'Sial! Dia cantik sekali!' umpat Naruto dalam hati sambil terus memandangi Kyuubi. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya memerah saat melihat betapa cantiknya Kyuubi saat ini.

"Apa kau peduli padaku?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Naruto yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukkan kecil dari Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku menangis?" Tanya Kyuubi yang lagi-lagi hanya di jawab dengan anggukkan dari Naruto.

"Apa kau menyayangiku?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Naruto yang saat ini tengah menganggukkan kepala seperti orang gila.

"Kalau begitu…" Kyuubi tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga akhirnya Naruto pun terjengkang dan jatuh tertidur di sofa. Kyuubi sekarang berada di atas tubuh Naruto dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai penyangga agar dirinya tak jatuh menimpa Naruto.

Naruto yang kini wajahnya telah semerah tomat hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup. Sial! Apa yang akan gadis cantik ini lakukan padanya? Hell yeah! Sekarang Naruto siap mati kapan saja asal ia bisa melumat bibir ranum Kyuubi yang perlahan namun pasti mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jadilah pacarku, Naruto-kun. Pacarku yang sesungguhnya." Gumam Kyuubi sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Kini wajah keduanya sudah sangat dekat, bahkan sekarang ia –Kyuubi- bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat milik Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya.

Melihat wajahnya dan wajah Kyuubi yang sudah sangat dekat, Naruto hanya pasrah dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak mengira ini akan terjadi. Ia tidak mengira gadis yang selalu menyiksanya malah akan menciumnya. Tapi dalam hati, entah kenapa Naruto malah bersyukur kepada Kami-sama. Ya, ia bersyukur hal ini terjadi.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun…" dan dengan itu, jarak diantara keduanya hilang sudah. Bibir Naruto kini telah terkunci rapat oleh bibir Kyuubi. Perlahan, Kyuubi mulai melumat dengan lembut bibir Naruto. Sesekali, ia menjilat bibir Naruto, berharap pemuda itu membalas ciumannya.

Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya, refleks semakin memejamkan matanya. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, Naruto menikmati rasa itu. Ia menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar, Naruto mulai membalas ciuman dari Kyuubi.

"Engghh…" sesekali, terdengar erangan atau desahan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi. Tapi tentu saja, desahan erotis milik Kyuubi itu akan menjadi pemacu bagi Naruto untuk terus melanjutkan ciumannya. Kini keduanya tak hanya saling melumat bibir, tapi juga saling bergulat lidah dan saling menukar salifa.

Ah, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang…

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N : Gomen kalo pendek banget. Saya soalnya lagi Bad Mood bgt waktu nulis fict ini, tapi demi para readers yang kayaknya udah gk sabar, ya… apa boleh buat. Apalagi udah ada yang sampe mohon-mohon… saya kan jadi gk tega. OK, saya janji lain kali akan saya buat lebih panjang. Nah, seperti yang para readers tahu, review anda adalah semangat saya. Terimakasih banyak untuk yang udh repot-repot kasih saya review. Terimakasih bgt XD  
>OK, <strong>Keep Read and Review! SEE YA!<strong>

Author,

Natsu D. Luffy


End file.
